Interview with a Broken Heart
by Bullet2tm
Summary: AU. The interviewer found a video camera and somehow got it working (probably Monty's handy work). For the amusement and morale, he's going around interviewing everyone on the subject of the chemistry between Clarke and Bellamy - their esteemed leaders. The camera has caught some interesting moments. Bellarke. Other pairings featured.


**A/N: **_Just a little fun thing I cooked up haha. So into Bellarke right now hehe.  
_

**Interview with a Broken Heart  
**

**Video 1**

* * *

**Octavia Blake:** "She's always challenging him and he's always so aloof toward her. But they have passion, any idiot like Monty, can see that." Octavia smiled at the ancient video camera. "How did you get that to work when we can't even get a simple radio to start working?"

**Jasper Jordan: **"Yeah I can totally see that, now that you mention it. They're always fighting, but sometimes, they don't fight. Not that I notice much since we don't really have that much time to think about stuff like romance." Jasper looks across the yard to see Octavia helping Clarke carry some medical supplies to someones tent [the camera follows his line of sight]. They stop to talk in front of the tent and Octavia [whom is facing the camera] smiles brightly after Clarke says something that amuses her. Jasper looks away and notices the camera now looking at him.

"We don't really, but I do notice some things."

**Monty Green: **Monty goes about his business, using his electronics expertise on some bits of wires from the radio. Its useless now, but he wants to keep trying. "Its noticeable, yeah. They're our leaders, of course we'd notice something like that. There's chemistry between them, that much is certain. But he's like fire and she's like ice. Its basic elemental sequence. Fire always destroys ice and I truly believe he could do that to her, without even realising."

[Interviewer mentions how poetic and thoughtful Monty's comments are]

"Its not poetry. Its science. You'll see."

* * *

[Camera peeks around the flaps of Bellamy's tent]

"...what do you want me to say, Princess-"

"I want you to stop being naive. Someone killed him, Bellamy," said Clarke, annoyed that Bellamy was striking it off as bad luck.

He looked down at her, the size of the tent causing them to be very close, even when arguing.

[Camera catches Bellamy's thoughtful gaze and zooms in to their faces]

"You're trying to see something that _isn't_ there, sweetheart," said Bellamy quietly. "Don't cause a fight-"

"Excuse me?" she bristled angrily. "I'm not trying to cause a fight, Bellamy, I'm trying to get you to see that there's someone in this camp that still wants to kill us!"

Clarke shook her head angrily and turned to walk out when Bellamy grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward him. She looked up at the offending hand and then up at Bellamy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," he said softly, closing his eyes for a second in regret. "Its just, there are a million other things going on right now-"

"I know," she said with a sigh and rested her hand on his forearm softly. She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly, causing him to smile in return.

"I know there's someone out to get us here, but we don't have time to think about it. They're coming, Clarke," he said.

[The camera zoomed out slightly, causing both Clarke and Bellamy to look up and spot the 'secret' camera spying on them.]

"Hey! What the hell!" exclaimed Bellamy, annoyed that they'd interrupted.

Clarke was annoyed at first but then saw humor in it. Bellamy rushed over toward the tent door.

[The camera rushed away and then the screen blurred for a moment as Bellamy began to reprimand the interviewer. Suddenly the camera landed on the ground, facing up at the sky]

Their conversation could be heard through the microphones.

"We don't have time for this crap, what the hell was that?"

"Calm down, Bellamy, they're just having a bit of fun; let them," said Clarke's soft, amused voice behind them. She was always the voice of reason where Bellamy is always the agressive, angered one.

"Err, sorry?" said the interviewer. "C'mon dude, its in the name of science."

"Science? You were spying on us!"

"No...totes not true. I call it, _accidentally filming_."

Clarke began to laugh. "Just let him go, Bellamy."

"You're condoning this? Really? And how the hell did he get a camera to work in the first place?"

"Its funny," laughed Clarke. "Just let him be, as long as he does his chores and doesn't get in our way, I don't see why not."

[The camera's microphones catch several other people laughing in the background]

"What ever," said Bellamy, clearly annoyed.

* * *

**Octavia Blake:** "Bell isn't really a people person, not really. He was always too busy protecting me or helping our mother; he didn't really have friends. Neither did I. Being down here, its helped. I've never really seen him care enough about another person, let alone a woman, until now that is. He doesn't see it yet."

[Octavia smiles, looks into the camera and tucks some of her brown locks behind her ear]

"He doesn't see it yet, but I do. I see the way he looks at her and how far he's come from being that over protective rebel. _We_ listen to **him**; _he_ listens to **her**."

**Finn Collins: **"Err, I thought this was for science?"

[Awkward silence]

"What do I think of Bellamy and Clarke...they're two very different people. She thinks she can trust him, I don't. But...they're good leaders, that is, if they lead _together_. Either one on their own-" [Finn shakes his head] "-disaster. Trust me."

"Clarke...she's beautiful, smart, head strong and kind. I love her, but I think everyone already knows that, right? She puts others before herself, she has integrity, respects other people...a real catch if you ask me." [Finn looks thoughtfully over to the other side of the camp where he spots her blonde hair. Its blowing to the side slightly in the wind as she is giving someone directions to do something.]

"Bellamy. He's a dick, but, he cares about us. I couldn't trust him at all, to begin with but I can see he's changed. And as much as I hate to admit it, its because of Clarke. She's his council, he listens to her and she to him...why are you asking me about them exactly?"

[Finn listens to the interviewer and frowns in annoyance]

"Seriously? This is a joke, isn't it? There's no way she would go for him, no way."

**Raven Reyes: **[The camera catches Raven smiling cheekily at the interviewer's question] "You're joking, right?" [Raven laughs deeply, before settling down and frowning]

"Oh my god, you're serious. Okay, never thought about it to be honest, what with all the dying and fighting for our lives but anyway. I'll go along with it for the amusement. I could totally see a thing going on there, yeah. Well, I've sort of got to know Clarke a bit better now and she's not as bad as I thought first off. I guess my feelings clouded my judgement a bit there."

* * *

"How many times do I have to come out here to remind you to bring your gun?" [Bellamy passes Clarke a gun]

[Camera spies from the other side, using several platforms put together by Monty, for the purpose of spying on Clarke and Bellamy - currently Clarke is sitting on the grass outside the entrance and Bellamy is standing over her]

"Sorry-" [Clarke accepts the gun and places it on the ground next to her]

"Don't be sorry Clarke, just don't be dead. We have the rules for a reason."

[The camera lense catches Clarke smiling]

"See? I knew you could be caring."

[Bellamy rolls his eyes and then stares at her oddly]

"Its logical, Clarke. I need you and you need me. End of story."

[Clarke begins to get annoyed - the camera zooms in slightly to catch Clarke's clenched jaw]

"Really. Guess you're right. Oh by the way, since we've got a chance to talk about things other than a life threatening situation, I heard about your tumble with Raven."

[The camera snaps toward Bellamy to see his reaction. He looks uncomfortable and uneasy, like it was a dirty secret he didn't want known.]

"Yeah what of it."

[Clarke frowned. Bellamy's jaw tightened in defiance.]

"What's wrong? It doesn't matter, I was just going to let you know that it was going around-"

"You think I care what you think? It didn't mean anything. I don't care if people gossip about it. It gives them something to think about - other than dying. But _you_...you're supposed to be above that, _Princess_."

[The camera could see the fire in Bellamy's eyes. Clarke looked taken aback, her blue eyes full of unshed tears at the shock of his sudden anger and hurtful words.]

[The camera follows Clarke's movements as she moves to get up. She grabs her gun and storms toward the gate. The camera suddenly moves from its position and runs to a nearby tent, hiding, to spy Clarke and Bellamy rushing in the gate. Bellamy is following Clarke.]

"...don't care," [the camera manages to get from its new position. It spies Clarke turning to face Bellamy, whom was looking down at her furiously.

"Good then. Because neither do I. I was just telling you because I thought it was amusing at how everyone was so interested in your extra curricular activities. I thought we were at the point where we could at least joke."

"We're at war, Clarke, we don't have time for jokes."

"Yeah. I got that loud and clear."

[Clarke begins to walk off and Bellamy lets her go, staring at her leaving form. The camera zooms in and captures Bellamy closing his eyes in regret.]

The interviewer accidentally steps on the zipper of the tent. He hides with the camera as Bellamy looks over in his direction. Luckily it was nightfall and everything was pretty quiet.

* * *

**Octavia Blake: **"Yeah, he's a tough cookie, but its how he survives. He's the type of guy that shows his affection by picking on a girl. I wouldn't say that he's in love or that he even likes her yet, but he's grown to rely on her and to admire her. But it isn't over yet and now that you've brought it to our attention I'm sure we'll keep our eye on it." [Octavia laughs genuinely and then smiles.]


End file.
